Episode 1978 (1st June 1995)
Plot Jessica tells Luke and Biff that she is moving back to London. Luke is worried that she will tell their parents about his impending marriage and fatherhood. Jan and Ned admit to each other that they have enjoyed looking after the farm for Jack and Sarah. Ned is sad that he will never be able to afford his own place again, but Jan is ever hopeful that they might win the lottery. Biff is unable to persuade Jessica to stay in Emmerdale. Tina has a smug look on her face as she watches her leave. Kim is annoyed when she finds Kathy and Dave chatting and reminds Kathy that she is being paid to work. Britt tells Terry that she is off to Leeds to help him spend some of the profits from his "exotic enterprises in the Village Hall". He is alarmed when she says that she's taking their joint cheque book and credit cards with her. Betty finds Jessica in tears at the bus stop. She thinks that Jessica is doing the right thing by leaving Emmerdale. Frank calls in at the doctors surgery for a repeat prescription. He talks to Rachel about the baby and presumes that she will be giving birth at a private hospital. She tells him that she is booked in at Hotten General and he feels embarrassed for bringing up the subject. Biff tells Dave and Nick that Jessica has left. He admits that he only went back out with her for Luke's sake and wishes he hadn't got involved again. Danny turns up at the vets surgery to collect George - his black Labrador. There seems to be a mutual attraction between himself and Linda. Betty spreads the news in The Woolpack that Jessica has left the village. She is rather dramatic as tells Jan that she feels as though she has lost a daughter. Terry confides in Eric that he wants to do something else in the village hall. Danny asks Linda out for a drink and she agrees. Kim storms into the Woolpack and tries to make a fool of Kathy, but instead Kathy tells her that she can stuff her job as from now. A stranger turns up in the Woolpack looking for Britt. He introduces himself to Terry as Ronnie Slater - his father in law. Terry is puzzled as he thought that Britt's father was dead. Britt's father tells Terry that Britt left home because she did not get on with her stepmother, Doris. He says that he has come to make it up to her. He asks Terry not to mention his visit as he wants to surprise Britt. The Dingles have fun teasing Butch about Jessica. Kim tells Frank about Kathy. He is pleased to be rid of her and hopes that she now makes it easy for Chris to get divorced and marry Rachel before the baby is born. Kim is still really bitter, but of course she cannot tell Frank the real reason why she feels this way towards Kathy. Betty gossips about the McAllister household to Viv. Eric enquires about hiring the village hall. Britt arrives home from Leeds with her arms full of shopping. Terry and Alan do not mention the visit from her father. Kathy informs Chris and Rachel that she will soon be leaving Mill Cottage and moving into the flat above her new business. They are both intrigued. Danny arrives to take Linda out for the evening. He brings flowers for Jan and promises to have Linda back by 11 o'clock. Roy thinks that Danny is a "ponce". Luke tries to defend Biff, but Tina stirs things by saying that Biff has made a play for her and that Jessica found out. Chris is busy making plans for the wedding when Rachel announces that she does not want to marry him as it doesn't feel right. Luke and Biff row over Tina. Luke tells Biff that he wants him out of his house. Danny holds Linda's hand. Cast Regular cast *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans Guest cast *Ronnie Slater - Ian Thompson Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes